1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a seat for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a seat cushion of the seat which has spaced side portions raised for providing a seat occupant with a comfortable sitting posture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of automotive seats have been proposed and put into practical use for the purpose of providing a seat occupant with a comfortable and stable sitting posture. In particular, various measures have been applied to the seat to lighten the fatique of the seat occupant when he or she is sitting on the seat for a long time. One of the measures is to provide a seat cushion with largely raised side portions of pad material.
The seat cushion of this type comprises a rectangular frame, a plate member held by and extending within the frame, a plastic panel seated on the plate member, a cushion pad entirely mounted on both the frame and the plastic panel, and an outer layer member covering the cushion pad. For formation of the raised side portions on the seat cushion, the plastic panel is molded to have raised or swelled side portions, and the amount of pad material put on such raised portions is somewhat increased.
However, due to its inherency in construction, the above-mentioned seat cushion has such the following drawbacks.
That is, for providing the raised side portions with a desired pliability, a greater amount of pad material must be put into given portions, by manual labor, where the raised side portions are to be provided. This may cause unbalanced configulations and sizes of the raised side portions. This further induces highly costed production of the seat. Furthermore, putting the pad material into the given portions requires the employment of skilled labor and time. Furthermore, the seat cushion of this type is forced to produce unsightly creases or wrinkles on the outer layer member when bearing a seat occupant.